bards_beards_birdsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anchoria
A long time ago Anchoria was a kingdom located to the south of Baton. In the 3rd and 4rth century, some 1200 years ago, it went through a golden age. In its last form, Anchoria seized to exist in the year 912 (600 years ago), after a fatal invasion of the Soga from the Western Deserts. The remains of this highly developed civilization can still be found in Baton, especially in the southern parts close to the Mersy Sea. History Archeologists such as Theo Garili are in disagreement on dating the history of Anchoria. However, we can be sure that the ancient kingdom was there long before the foundation of Mindolum and the land of Baton. Traditionally the year 0 is regarded as the year in which the Anchorian capital Atadom was founded. Baton thus took over the Anchorian calendar and still commemorates the ancient city of Atadom. These days scientists generally don't believe there has actually been such a thing as the 'foundation' of the city. Rather they think that people had been living in the area for several hundreds of years. The foundation year would have been invented later by the Anchorian rulers, who linked the date to the end of the mythical Drenchy Flood. According to this legend it was princess Zaptacka who helped her people to endure the flood and found the location for the new capital. The core of Anchoria was located in the downstream areas of the River Streddle, especially the area now known as the Bronze Belt. This region were quite fertile and relatively safe as there were no dragons living nearby. This was how the Anchorian civilisation could flourish. Water played an important role in the country's culture, and can be seen very often in architecture and art. Think of Anchoria as our Atlantis. Culturally there are also similarities with the old Hittite and Minoan civilisations. Another centre of the Anchorian Empire was located in the contemporary area Niagi Forest. The small lakes that were located in the woods were having religious purposes connected to the worship of the Shepherds of Displeasure. In its largest version, Anchoria covered fully or partly the areas: Anchorian Grasslands, Niagi Forest, Mahoe, the Bronze Belt, Central Baton, June Breakings, Anchadya, the Grassroots, The Old Coast, The Stretched Lands and Anathemaya. By the year 900, when invading tribes from the Western Desert destabilised the region, Anchoria was far passed its heydays. It was still a surprise, however, that the empire collapsed so easily when the Soga broke through the defences in the Anchorian borderlands. In the year 912 the kingdom was quickly erased off the map. Population Notable Anchorians * Princess Zaptacka Culture The Anchorians were river people, populating the downstream areas of River Streddle. Anchorians believed they once lived in a land far away until the Drenchy Flood uprooted them and brought them to the place where they built up their civilisation. The water, which played a central role in the Anchorian culture, was given importance in art, mythology and even language. Another important theme stemming from this foundation myth, is the idea that the Anchorians were outcasts who were actually coming from a land far away. Before losing sight of their kinfolks during the Drenchy Flood, they were supposedly part of a larger community. Anchorians always kept the idea that they had brethren somewhere overseas. Themes of traveling, migration and being lost are typical. Religion The pantheon of the polytheistic Anchorians counted a substantial amount of deities. The Anchorian gods were a strange lot, including ones with a sheepishly good character, and ones with extremely evil intentions to destroy the world, the universe and everything. A third opportunistic group had unclear intentions but was just plain silly. The explanation for the high number of gods can be found in the Anchorian creation myth. The Anchorians never chose to follow the fairest of the deities they believed in, nor did they follow the dark forces. Instead they settled with three in their own right slightly unusual gods, which are known as the Shepherds of Displeasure. This trio, existing of Apathy, Mockery and Cynicism, was for our standards not particularly friendly, but promised the Anchorians to shield them more efficiently from the truly evil gods than dozy, goodhearted deities such as Echem, the goddess of slumber and Fia, the god of flower picking. And thus, notwithstanding the unkindness of the Shepherds, the Anchorians stayed loyal and built many places of worship. Some famous sites are the Museum of Mockery, dedicated to Mockery and his dark humour, the ambitious Citadel of Doubt and the confusing Idol of Indifference. Additionally, the Batonese Tourist Assembly has in the past decades conducted a thorough restoration of the Pool of Apathy, the Pool of Mockery and the Pool of Cynicism, three legendary places of Anchorian religious activity in the Niagi Forest. For a more comprehensive overview see: Anchorian religion and mythology. Language Legacy Although the kingdom is long-gone, the Anchorians still have a big influence on the contemporary world. The Batonese civilisation borrowed a lot from its Anchorian ancestors, both technologically and culturally. Category:Anchoria Category:Lore Category:History